


Comfort

by GalekhXigisi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comfort, F/M, I Die By My Own Sword, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, No Beta, Trans Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 21:57:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: Luka and Kagami know Adriens' identity.





	Comfort

Chat Noir glides across the rooftops, smiling widely as he moves. He’s beyond full of energy. He isn’t exactly sure what he’s feeling, but it’s somehow on the glorious edge of good and bad. It’s just a slip away from plunging headfirst into absolutely horrid, but Chat Noir always lived on the edge of glory. He’s sure his father knows his secret identity, but Adrien knows his, too, so that’s not that big of a deal to him. 

He skids to a halt at the sight of Ryuko and Viperion, smiling widely as he struts towards them, beyond just ecstatic to see the. He absolutely  _ adores _ the two. Kagami and Luka were both amazing choices for their miraculouses, much better than Adrien was with Sass as his partner. For now, he settled on the stolen miraculous and one assigned to him, the Peacock and Black Cat respectively. He’s no Aspik, that’s for sure, choosing The Black Peacock over that. 

“Good morning, Chat Noir,” Ryuko greets, smiling at her friend. 

Chat Noirs’ chest swells. He’s so  _ proud _ of her. Just months ago, they had just been acquaintances, both of them stuck in the harsh middle their parents placed them in. They were isolated, but they handled it differently. But  _ now, _ now they were friends officially and both finally learning what it was like to have some form of  _ freedom. _

“Good morning, you two,” he greets in reply, smiling widely. He seems to fall head first into  _ absolutely amazing _ instead of  _ agonizingly horrid.  _ He likes it better. “What’re you two doing up?” 

“Want the truth,” Viperion asks. Adrien feels something bloom in his chest, something full of love and awe, like a little kid finally developing a lovesick first crush. He nods so quickly that he’s surprised he doesn’t get whiplash. The hero smiles in return, taking up, “Trying to find out everyones’ identities.” 

Chat Noir purses his lips. He had figured out almost everyones’ now, not that he exactly wanted to spew that. He just hums and supplies, “I bet you don’t know mine.” 

“Actually,” Ryuko smirks, “We believe we do.” 

He raises a brow and smirks, arms crossing as he jutts his hip out. It’s a self-conscious decision,  _ cover the chest. _ “Oh yeah? Who am I, then, pretty girl?” He doesn’t mean it as an insult. He doesn’t know what he means by it.

“Adrienne Agreste,” Viperion immediately supplies, “also known as Aspik.” 

Adrien freezes up, humming softly. He suddenly falls into  _ agonizingly horrid. _ He just slowly nods. “How’d you find out,” he asks, words slow and tentative. 

“When I first got my miraculous, actually. You were talking outside of the door.” 

Adriens’ cheeks heat up dark red. _ “That’s  _ how you found out?” 

“Yep.” Viperion smirks at the boy, almost as if he hadn’t revealed a secret that pestered at Adriens’ entire existence and had for a year now. He smiles passively at the hero. 

Adrien can’t help the fact that he’s frozen up. One moment, he’s full of energy, happy as can be, but  _ now? _ Now, he’s shaking and tears burn at his eyes. His body feels just like it had when he lost his ring in the freezer. Chat Noir sniffles, hands coming up to wipe his cheeks. 

“Chat,” Ryuko tries, her voice timid. 

“I’m a boy,” Chat Noir interrupts, “I-I-I promise, I really am! Th-The suit reveals your true self, so I-I have to be a boy, right?” 

“Hey, we’re not doubting your masculinity,” Viperion comforts. “If you’re a boy, then that’s great. We aren’t going to call you anything else. You’re Chat Noir, the second lead to the miraculous heroes of Paris. If you’re transgender, too, then so be it, you’re still Chat Noir, no matter what you are.” 

Chat wraps his arms around them, smiling. 


End file.
